


Black Threads

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Awkward Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Writing Rainbow Flash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: It hadn't been a lie, exactly. He'd stitched up the tear in his old jacket, he'd just never stitched up awoundbefore, and Hux didn't really need to know that.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



"Careful with that," Hux hissed, as Poe's hand slipped, the tip of the needle scratching against the soft flesh of his stomach. "I thought you said you'd done this before." 

"I have." It hadn't been a lie, exactly. He'd stitched up the tear in his old  _ jacket,  _ he'd just never stitched up a  _ wound _ before,  and Hux didn't really need to know that. He also didn't really need to know Poe was treating him in his own personal quarters on the  _ Tantive IV  _ because all of the Resistance medics had refused to do so. Partly because there were others who required more urgent attention, now that his pulmonodes had been fitted (by a  _ private _ contractor, Poe realised), but mostly because of  _ who _ he was. 

Poe himself had mixed feelings about that. Atonement and second chances were all very well, but how exactly  _ did _ one atone for the crimes Hux was guilty of? Eventually, he'd decided that was on Hux and not on him to figure out. Poe already had quite enough on his plate, thank you very much. So long as Hux was no more than a minor nuisance, he could live with him being around. Admittedly, the fact that, despite Poe's past claims to the contrary, he was pretty easy on the eyes  _ did  _ help a little. His hand trembled slightly, and Hux recoiled from the needle again.

"Unless this is your idea of torture, I'm finding that harder and harder to believe." Poe snorted, gesturing for Hux to lift his ratty, Resistance-issued shirt a little higher.

"I don't torture people, Hugs," he said, pressing a hand against Hux's ribcage as he concentrated on his stitching, guided by the soft glow of the pulmonodes beneath paper-white, paper-thin skin. 

"Not  _ physically,  _ perhaps." And then, quieter: "Not deliberately."

"Look, I'm nearly finished, and then we can both get back to our lives." Until someone needed to unpick those uneven black stitches, or until he needed a wound dressing, or…

"Yes, I  _ do  _ have a rather pressing agenda." Poe rolled his eyes, and cut the thread, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Hux looked almost disappointed, no doubt lamenting the sloppiness of Poe's sewing, his every stitch bringing a little more disorder into the galaxy. Or something like that, anyway.

Hux shuddered as Poe smeared some bacta gel over the wound. He supposed it was pretty cold, though that was kind of a luxury on Ajan Kloss. Still, maybe he ought to have warned him.

"I guess you'd better be on your way once that sets," he said, when Hux didn't move, prodding at the slimy bacta "Hey,  _ you  _ be careful with that. I don't have the time to redo all that if you mess it up." Hux shrugged.

"You don't seem very busy to me." He wasn't precisely wrong, but there were plenty of things that Poe  _ ought _ to be doing. To be honest, Finn had been picking up a lot of the slack lately, with Rose and Kaydel's assistance. Poe helped where he could, but he was tired, unfocused. He couldn't trust himself to make good decisions, a fact that could not have been made any more evident than when Hux leaned over to kiss him, and Poe's reaction was not to immediately push him away.

_ "This  _ is your 'pressing agenda'?" Poe breathed, desperately trying not to aggravate Hux's injury (time aside, he  _ really  _ didn't fancy treating it all over again). 

"Something like that." Poe tensed as Hux's hand moved to the inside of his thigh. He'd  _ thought _ about something like this happening, occasionally, but that was very different to it  _ actually happening.  _

"Look, Hugs, you don't have to- you don't-" He inhaled as Hux dug his nails in.

"Don't _owe_ you anything? You're so self-centred," he said, even as he unbuttoned Poe's pants, "thinking this is just about you, and what _you_ might want." Hux paused, clearly giving Poe the opportunity to back out of...whatever the fuck this was. 

Instead, he gave him a brief nod, finished unfastening his pants, and pulled them down to his knees.

It was a  _ little _ surprising when Hux leaned over to get his lips around Poe's cock, since he'd been anticipating his hand - not that it was an unwelcome development, although it soon became extremely apparent that Hux had never given anyone a blow job before in his life. Still, whatever he lacked in finesse, he certainly made up for with enthusiasm (probably  _ more  _ enthusiasm than he ought to be exercising in his current condition), and once Poe was able to gently guide him by curling his fingers in Hux's hair, it felt pretty good. 

"Yeah, that's great," he mumbled, once they'd found a rhythm that seemed to suit them both, "keep doing that. Fuck,  _ please  _ keep doing that." It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this, or even since  _ he'd  _ had the luxury of touching himself, that mere moments later he was coming in Hux's inexpert but eager mouth, clutching handfuls of red hair between his fingers.

"I take it that wasn't awful then," Hux said, looking incredibly smug as he wiped his mouth. Poe chuckled, and was glad to note that his stitches were still intact.

"Oh, it was certainly a decent effort for a first try," he smirked, patting the mattress, "but if you just lie back, I'll give you some pointers. Show you how it's  _ really  _ done." Hux began to unbutton his own pants.

"Don't get cocky, Dameron. I'll have you know my standards are very high." Poe didn't doubt it, but he also didn't doubt himself. 

"Yeah, alright. Just make sure you're paying attention."

And, for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, he didn't doubt Hux.


End file.
